After Class
by amorendlessly
Summary: There was just one thing that Remus Lupin could not bring himself to regret. Feeling young again.


**Ehem, while I was writing this I ran into a slight problem. If this was, in fact, canon, Remus taught in Harry's third year, and so Luna and Ginny and all of them would have been in second year. Naturally I didn't think of this until I was in the middle of the freakin' story, so I had to change a but. Just letting you know that while a lot of details are not changed, this is going to be slightly AU to where Remus taught in Harry's fifth year instead. **

Remus was always the responsible one. He didn't stray, he didn't do anything too _terribly _bad.

Before his death, there was always one thing that he anted to regret, but never could. It had happened while he was a teacher at Hogwarts. It happened while he was supposed to do nothing bad _at all_. He tried to council himself, _it's not my fault, technically, _but it was, and he knew it was, and he could not bring himself to fucking regret. That was the worst of all.

He didn't tell anyone, and he was sure, so sure that Dumbledore never knew, because all the things that that old man found amusing, all the things he turned a blind eye to, this would have been the one deed that would have ruined his trust, and Remus was glad that he never found out.

It started on a typical afternoon, after teaching his fourth year class, one student stayed behind, slowly gathering her things. Her blonde hair that usually hung around her shoulders, but it was shielding her face right now. Remus collected papers, cleaned up the classroom. She had still not gone. "Miss Lovegood, aren't you going to be late for your next class?" He questioned, eyebrows raised.

Luna lifted her head from her task. "Well, no. Free period." she responded a light tone.

Remus liked her enough. She was a good student, even if she did ask some... odd questions in the middle of his lectures. He didn't believe that she was, in fact, crazy. She just believed in different things than everyone else. And she was a good person. Never shouted. And for some reason, to all the students, that made her weird.

"Ah." He responded awkwardly. He didn't know how to respond, and if this was back when he went to Hogwarts, Sirius and James would have teased him for days about having a crush on 'loony Luna' and he'd be furiously responding that she was _not _loony, just because she was a little bit different. "Professor Lupin?" She was closer now. He hadn't seen her move. In fact, she was about two inches away from his face. "Um, yes.. Ah!" He hit his ankle on the desk trying to move away. "Fu- ouch."

Luna tilted her head and gave a small smile. "Here.. let me help." She said, then dropped her bag, and got on her knees. She took his shoe off and examined his heal. "It's only bruised." She whispered. "I.." Remus cleared his throat. "I figured." He replied, then casted a healing spell. Magic could do that. Why hadn't he thought to do that before she had gotten on her knees in front of him and _fuck fuck fuck _she's fourteen you sick _fuck. _Remus rubbed his face and grabbed her by her arm in pretense of helping her up, when really he just wanted her off of her knees.

He rubbed his face when she picked her bag back up. "Professor Lupin?"

"Yes?" He really hoped she couldn't here the strain in his voice.

If she was one for fidgeting or biting her lip, she would've been doing so, but she was blunt and to the point. No shame or humiliation. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Remus stuttered for a moment, before choking on his own spit. "Wh-what? Lun- Miss LoveGood that's hardly an appropriate question." He told her, wishing there was more authority in his voice. She was getting closer, and closer but this time Remus wasn't moving away. Why wasn't he moving away? He should be moving away.

Finally she was right in front of him again, her lips practically touching his and his hand shot out to grip her waist. "Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked again. "Yes." The word slipped, fucking tumbled, from his hormone addled mind. He was remembering when James kept telling him how pretty Lily was, he remembered Lily asking Remus if she was pretty, because the boy she actually liked (spoiler; it was Sirius) didn't like her back. Remus could imagine right now what James would say if he walked in on this. "Loopy Luna? Really Moony. She's pretty though... real pretty." He would've whispered with a wink. And when he left Remus would have enchanted the door so that nobody could walk in because he wanted to-

_What? He wanted to what? You're not fourteen anymore. You're not even seventeen. You're a middle-aged man. She's the fourteen year old. Take your hand off of her fucking waist. _

He didn't take his hand off of her waist though. When she kissed him, and his hands went from her waist, to her ass, to her thighs, then back up again all the way to her breasts. _Fuck. _When he went to move away she took that as an invitation to drop down onto her knees again, except this time she had no other intention than... well, than to suck him off right then and there.

"I know how to do it." She told him when he went to push her away. "Someone taught me."

So... he let her.

And to this... goddamn... motherfucking day.. even in his afterlife, he could still remember the way her throat and mouth felt. He could still remember how he felt.

He felt young.


End file.
